Garuda
, also known by the codename , was a Second Generation Faith Organization Object, piloted by an unnamed male Elite.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Etymology The is a large bird-like creature or humanoid bird that acts as the mount of Vishnu in Hinduism. In Buddhism, the Garudas are an entire race of large birds and fierce enemies of the nagas. Design The Garuda has a spherical main body with eight insect-like legs. Unlike the other six legs, the two front ones are cylindrical. Its boxy main cannon is on the front center of the body. Technology The Garuda is a second generation Object that specializes in fighting in mountains. It uses its eight legs with a static electricity propulsion device, so it almost seems to slide up slopes as steep as sixty-five degrees. Its usual fighting style consists of using its beehive-like coilgun made of several large containers to scatter eighty percent of its ammunition in the first five seconds of the fight, detaching that main cannon, and use it as a diversion to escape. And if it’s about to be caught, it won’t hesitate to send out the White Flag signal. This main cannon has a ton of large-capacity batteries and bug legs, so it can run around on its own for a bit even after being abandoned. It can’t fire without the reactor, but it can regroup with the Object or be picked up after escaping the battlefield, and if the enemy tries to stop it by firing on it, it’ll melt like candy, preventing it from being captured.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 2 The Garuda repeats this combination of surprise attack and retreat for months at a time while waiting for its enemy to be worn down. However, it has a secret weapon - a second main cannon in the form of a low-stability plasma cannon disguised as its two front legs. The Garuda will use this second main cannon as a surprise attack on enemies who approach it letting their guard down after the container coilgun has been discarded.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 13 Since it is meant as a surprise weapon, its power is far less than its container coilgun's.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 16 Specifications *Class: Mountainous Area Specialized Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in land battles *Length: 270m (Standard leg deployment) *Armor Material: 4cm x 250 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic propulsion system *Top Speed: 590km/h *Main Armament: Container type coilgun x 1 + Hidden low-stability plasma cannon *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, railguns, rapid-fire beam cannons, etc *Main Color: Silver Chronology Judgement -195℃ The Garuda was targeted in the mountain areas near Lost Angels by the Baby Magnum of the Legitimacy Kingdom, as its fighting style could ruin the concept of the White Flag. However, the Baby Magnum engaged the Garuda before the intelligence division arrived to support it. In the ensuing fight, it shot at nearby cable cars before fleeing towards Lost Angels, technically a safe country, on the other side of the mountains.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 3 In its second battle against the Baby Magnum, the Garuda kept its container coilgun in reserve and shot its secondary railguns and rapid-fire beam cannons at the mountain, causing a landslide and slowing the Baby Magnum's movements. This act unintentionally foiled the Legitimacy Kingdom's intelligence division's plan to use water to immobilize the Garuda as the landslide blocked the smuggling tunnels they intended to use to transport the water. After that, the Garuda approached to put the enemy Object inside its main cannon's range.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 9 The Garuda shot its main cannon at the Baby Magnum, damaging it and destroying two of its main cannons. As expected the Garuda detached the one-use weapon, causing the still functioning Baby Magnum to approach it, believing the Garuda to be defenseless without a main cannon. The Garuda fled back and once again shot its secondary cannons to create landslides to try and stop the Baby Magnum. Once the Baby Magnum was close enough the Garuda revealed its secret second main cannon, a low-stability plasma cannon, and shot the Legitimacy Kingdom's Object. The Baby Magnum barely avoided the first shot. The Garuda regrouped with its container coilgun to shoot the remaining ammo at the enemy Object.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 14 While the Garuda managed to pin down the damaged Baby Magnum, it was unable to finish it off. Its Elite was then tricked by Quenser into shooting its plasma main cannon at the top of a mountain, creating a muddy landslide. This destroyed the Garuda's balance and caused it to roll down the mountain slope, destroying its own equipment and killing its Elite.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 18 References Category:Objects